Alex-G141
} - MJOLNIR (GEN 2)= } }} |-| Unarmored = } }} |name = Alex-G141|homeworld = Miridem|born = September 4th, 2540|gender = Female|height = *198.12 centimeters (6 ft 6 in) (without armor) *205.74 centimeters (6 ft 9 in) (in armor)|weight= *100.4 kilograms (221.4 lb) (without armor) *327.2 kilograms (721.4 lb) (with MJOLNIR Mark V) *300.4 kilograms (662.3 lb) (with MJOLNIR (GEN 2))|hair = Red|eyes = Blue|status = Active|equip = Armor: *SPI Armor Mark II (2551-2552) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (2552-2554) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN 2)|rank = * Petty Officer Second Class (Formerly) * Spartan|specialty= Explosives and Demolitions|class = Spartan-III Gamma Company : 2551|allegiance = United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy (Formerly) **NAVSPECWAR: SPARTAN-III Program *Spartan Operations|hidep = a|hideb = a|battles = *Battle of Earth **Battle of Mombasa **Attack on Sydney **Battle of Cleveland *Battle of Requiem *Requiem Campaign|decorations = |unit = Team Bayonet|cyber = Spartan Neural Interface|fullname = Alexandria Fitzgerald|spartantag = S-G141}}Spartan Alex-G141, born Alexandria Fitzgerald, is a Spartan-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command and Spartan Operations. She is the explosives and demolitions expert of the Spartan-III team, Team Bayonet and fought at the end of the Human-Covenant War, specifically in the Battle of Mombasa, Attack on Sydney, Battle of Cleveland, and in the Battle of Requiem and Requiem Campaign. She was a Petty Officer Second Class prior to joining the Spartan Branch. Biography Early Life Alexandria Fitzgerald was born on September 4th, 2540, on Miridem to parents Brian and Abigail Murphy. She was actually born on a transport ship, while her parents were moving from Boston, Massachusetts, URNA, Earth to Miridem to begin a new life. When the Covenant began glassing Meiridem during , her mother and her were separated, and she was scooped up a Spartan-II who carried her to an evacuation craft, which happened to be one of the few ships to successfully made it off the planet. New Beginnings She was never told where the evacuation craft landed, but Alex would only stay there for only a few months. For the time she was on this planet, she was taken in by an older woman who she referred to as "Na Na". Alex's name popped up on UNSC medical records, and matched the exact genetic requirement for the Spartan-III program. After extensive searching, the found her location, and with a bit of "convincing", her "Na Na" agreed to allow Alex to be recruited into Gamma Company. Training After arriving at Camp Curahee, Trainee-G141 was assigned to Team Bayonet, where she easily became friends with everyone on the team, despite the fact she was a few years younger than everyone else. Being the only two girls on Team Bayonet, Trainee-G141 and Trainee-G278 immediately became best friends. During their time in training, Team Bayonet faced many bumps along the road, but inevitably came out as one of the top five best teams of Gamma Company, all under the leadership of Trainee-G076. Augmentations Main Article: '' In February of 2551 aboard , the trainees of Gamma Company received their augmentations. The following are the chemicals used in the augmentations: Additionally, Kurt Ambrose, who was upset with the loss of both of his previous two companies added the following mutagens to give the Gammas a better chance of survival. Team Bayonet ''Main Article: ''Team Bayonet As of 2558, Team Bayonet is made up of the following Spartan-IIIs. * Dan-G076 (Team Leader) * Tom-G036 (Second-in-command, Medic, and Intelligence) * Jenn-G278 (Recon and Marksman) * Theo-G091 (Close Quarters) * Alex-G141 (Explosives and Demolitions) Human-Covenant War ''Main Article: '' Team Bayonet was deployed in the weeks following the . Specifically to New Mombasa, Kenya, Earth, after Covenant forces landed in the city. Battle of Earth ''Main Article: '' Battle of Mombasa ''Main Article: '' Team Bayonet would be assigned a more supportive, aiding the evacuation of civilians, with a secondary role of aiding Marine squadrons in combat. Alex would clear an entire room of Covenant forces, after she fired her rocket launcher inside a building, leveling a portion of the building as well. After the Covenant Carrier left, Team Bayonet was flown to Sydney, Australia, after the UNSC received short notice of a potential Covenant attack. Attack on Sydney ''Main Article: '' After reaching Sydney the team was ordered to report to , where they were ordered to defend the building from a Covenant attack. Alex had more kills that day than any other member of Team Bayonet, due to the fact she was the most proficient with heavy weaponry, rocket launchers specifically. Team Bayonet faced many waves of Covenant, and was successful in defending the building, but was rapidly deployed across Australia after the came under attack. The team defended facility, with limited causalities, and would receive a Bronze Star and Purple Heart for her actions in Australia. Upgrade to MJOLNIR It was decided that Team Bayonet would be upgraded to Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, as a reward for their actions in Australia, as a way to test experimental shield technologies, and get rid of surplus Mark V Mjolnir which had been sitting at the Beta-5 Testing Facility. Battle of Cleveland ''Main Article: '' After a month of waiting for further orders in Australia, Team Bayonet was deployed to Cleveland, Ohio, after Covenant forces began to invade the city. During the battle, Alex would take down a Covenant by achieving a direct hit to the craft's thrusters, causing it to spin out of control and crash. She would later provide first aid on Theo-G091 after he was ambushed and severely injured by a Brute Chieftain. After the Covenant defeat at Cleveland, Team Bayonet with the exception of Theo, were kept in Berlin, Germany, for the remainder of the war, as a rapid response team in the case that the Covenant would try to invade another city. Post Human-Covenant War After the war, Team Bayonet would run smaller operations for NAVSPECWAR, often dealing with Covenant remnant groups or insurrectionist forces. The whole team operated together until November 2553, when Jenn-G278 joined the , and in 2554, Dan-G076 was requisitioned by ONI, leaving Tom-G036 in charge of Team Bayonet. After Dan left, Tom lead Bayonet in joining the newly formed , which Alex joined with Team Bayonet. Battle of Requiem ''Main Article: '' When the was pulled into the of , and Team Bayonet was deployed in defense of the ship, with Tom-G036 leading Bayonet. As much as Alex liked Tom, she didn't feel that he was the best possible leader, making bad calls a lot during the mission. She would later say in an interview assessing Tom's performance, that she thought the team did okay, not their best though. Two weeks after the battle, Jenn returned to the team following, her release from ONI. Requiem Campaign ''Main Article: '' After the Battle of Requiem, Dan returned from ONI, retaking control of Team Bayonet, which Alex was not complaining about. During the Requiem Campaign, Team Bayonet was placed in company made of Marines, ODSTs, and Spartan-IVs, with Team Bayonet leading them. Bayonet would kill more Promethean and Covenant forces than any other fireteams deployed during the Campaign, eliminating a total of 682 enemy soldiers, 121 of those belonging to Alex. Present Alex is currently aboard the UNSC Infinity, where she can found practicing her aim, participating in War Games, or training with Team Bayonet. Traits and Personality Alex is the youngest of Team Bayonet, and is often treated like a younger sister. She is quirky in her own way, and sometimes a bit awkward, as she doesn't always understand social cues. She is well liked by almost everyone around her, as it seems virtually impossible to break her good mood, save for when she is in combat. She tends to act like a teenager, as she is one, and maintains a very comical sense of humor, often looking at everything as a joke. Alex is not the smartest of Spartans, and didn't grasp a lot of the intellectual concepts taught to her on Onyx, but maintained almost all of the knowledge on weapons and her favorite, explosive ordnance. Equipment Armors: * (2551-2552) * (2552-2554) ** Theo utilized the EVA CNM variant helmet, FJ/PARA left shoulder armor, JFO right shoulder armor, UA/COUNTERASSAULT chest rig, UA/BRACER wrist armor, TACTICAL/HARD CASE utility case, an off-gold visor, and FJ/PARA kneeguards, in the colors of Aqua and Sea Foam. * ** Alex updated her helmet to work with GEN 2 standards, and uses the armor, along with her Gallows Visor for her helmet, in the colors of Aqua and Lime. Weapons: '''Battle of Mombasa:' * 'Thumper' * * Attack on Sydney: * M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher * MA5K Carbine * Combat Knife Battle of Cleveland: * M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher * * Combat Knife Requiem Campaign: * M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher * * Combat Knife Main Weapons: * M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher * MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System * Combat Knife Decorations The following is an incomplete list of the medals which Alex-G141 has won throughout her career. Promotions Trivia * Alex is of mainly Irish descent. * Alex was only 12 at the end of the Human-Covenant War. * Her outfit of choice when not on duty, is a blue hoodie and black jeans. * She brought her teddy bear to Spartan training with her. Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Gamma Company